


and when i close my eyes

by orphan_account



Series: forgive me for my wrongs, i have just begun [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: (hence the non-con warning), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess, i never thought I'd use these tags, listen it's just a handjob, this is sinful and i'm going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at Bruce's innocent face and the broken part in him wants to corrupt it.<br/>He bites Bruce lightly on the neck, to see if he wakes up. But Bruce is heavy sleeper, so Lex kisses him on the lips, and there is, again, no reaction, just a light snore. (Lex finds it adorable, though he'll never admit it. He's not the kind of man to see things as adorable, or isn't supposed to be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when i close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell

Lex shifts on the bed, turning to face Bruce. Bruce always slept on his side, away from Lex. He didn't know if it was shame, or habit, or fear of whatever they had. Bruce was never one to show affection - not in that way at least.

He looks at Bruce as best as he can, for the room is dark and there isn't much light coming in. There's the slight tinge of red coming from a clock near them (which Lex looked at, unfocused, seeing a smudged '4' and some other indistinct numbers).

There's something about how Bruce looks in the dark. Lex never noticed it before, he was either too busy feeling, rather than seeing, or only saw him in the pale sunrise. That was, of course, when Bruce hadn't already left. When one woke up, the other usually wasn't there. They'd rather say they had meetings and business to do rather then accept whatever they had between them. That would involve emotions, and those, they both agreed, are life ruiners.

But Bruce, now, was quiet, humming even, sleeping. His harsh expression, the one he used on Lex, though not on the world, had been replaced by a peaceful one. It was nice, Lex realized. It was good, it was something pure, rare to find.

Lex didn't have that. Whatever innocence he had was long gone, beaten away most likely, replaced by scars and burns.

He runs his fingers through Bruce's hair, Bruce being so deep into sleep that he doesn't even notice. He wraps his arms around him, now craving some kind of touch, some kind of sensation.

He looks at Bruce's innocent face and the broken part in him wants to corrupt it.

He bites Bruce lightly on the neck, to see if he wakes up. But Bruce is heavy sleeper, so Lex kisses him on the lips, and there is, again, no reaction, just a light snore. (Lex finds it adorable, though he'll never admit it. He's not the kind of man to see things as adorable, or isn't supposed to be.)

He starts trailing his hands down from Bruce's bare chest to his underwear, taking his time, because really, it's not like Bruce will wake up any time soon. Lex presses down every scar and bruise he finds, watching Bruce's face. Bruce scrunches his eyes at times, other times his face just hardens, something so subtle Lex wouldn't notice it were he not looking for it. He excuses this as trying to find Bruce's weak spots, instead of blaming it on himself and his appreciation for seeing the man squirm.

He takes his time. He takes his time because he can, and because he wants to see how long he can enjoy Bruce's body without Bruce's mind present (a disturbing thought in hindsight, but Lex's had worse).

So he rubs Bruce's underwear lightly, presses his thighs against Bruce's legs. He can't see Bruce's full face now - his head is buried on Bruce's neck - but he can see his eyes, and, most important, he can hear his breathing, his heart beat, his steady hum. And his steady hum was disturbed as soon as Lex got his hand over Bruce's underwear, making a regular motion. Now this quiet hum was louder, his heartbeat was faster, his breathing heavier, though not enough for him to actually wake up.

Lex knows what he's doing.

He ponders for a second if he could make Bruce cum without waking him up. That'd be a fun sight, seeing Bruce wake up with a stain in his underwear and no idea how it got there.

He decides that whilst that's not his main goal, it'd be fun to see. And as such he continues, discretely as he had started, enjoying the sight of Bruce squirming, or the feel of Bruce's hard on, or the touch of Bruce's legs against his own.

He never picked up the pace, but Bruce's breathing and humming turned to slight whimpers and heavy breathing, turned to moans and pants. Lex wanted to shush him, tell him to be quiet, but he was having fun with the noises Bruce was making.

With a small jerk, Bruce wakes up, letting out a gasp mixed in with a panicked, sharp, yelp. Lex couldn't help but curl his lips in glee at his alarm.

"Lex, what are you -" Bruce drawled, turning to face Lex, before a moan escaped his lips. He stared in confusion at Lex's hand, still in motion, but Lex doesn't allow him to understand what's going on.

Lex shushes him, tells him to close his eyes, tells him to not worry. Because it's the first time Lex has this - has him. Bruce was always the one in control, the one to tell Lex to relax, and growl in his ear, and make Lex moan Bruce's name. And yes, it wasn't ideal that the first time he'd be in control was when Bruce was half-asleep. But sedated Bruce was oddly complacent, and somehow Lex liked that. There was no chance of Bruce hurting him now, no chance of him overpowering him.

Lex pushed Bruce's head slightly to the pillow, telling him to close his eyes and just breathe.

Bruce does as told, shuddering at every movement, every touch, Lex does. He bites his lip, digs his head on the pillow, whimpers and cries and moans.

Bruce lets out a "Lex" and at first Lex doesn't understand if he's trying to say something, but at the second and third time Lex realizes he's actually moaning his name.

They're soft too - nothing like the noises Bruce usually makes. Lex likes them, they're a different side of Bruce, and Lex wonders if he's ever moaned like that to anyone else

Lex hasn't shifted position yet, he's still with his thighs against Bruce's legs, almost immobilizing him, his head still buried in Bruce's neck.

Bruce is panting, begging - that too, was new - and Lex has him on the edge.

He stops, waits for Bruce to say his new favorite words, and Bruce doesn't disappoint him.

"Please," Bruce says, in such a quiet, guilty, needy tone it made Lex curl his feet and roll his eyes.

A small movement and Bruce was writhing under his hand, unable to catch his breath, his throat seemingly hoarse. Lex never took his hands off Bruce, not for one second. He wanted to feel everything, take in as much as he could.

And then.

"Thank you," he hears Bruce say, his voice sleepy and soft, before rolling and nuzzling his head on Lex's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him.


End file.
